Two new titans?
by Baileypuppylover
Summary: Who are the mysterious people named dragon and beat? Why are they in jump city? And what do the titans have to say about this? Rated T for dragon's and beats language when they get mad in later chapters. Oc x Oc, wait can I do that? Whatever


**My two oc's become teen titans!**

_**Sick beats(beats):**_

**Age: 15**

**Gender: female**

**Hair color: Brown**

**Eye color: N/a(she's always wearing tinted shades)**

**hair style: Striate, but with a bang**

**Clothing: White sweater, black pants, headphones**

**Powers: can manipulate sound waves, she mostly uses her headphones music waves.**

**Weakness: she needs music and loud noises, otherwise she could die(AKA why she wers headphones)**

**Species: human(mutant)**

_**Fire dragon(dragon, or to beats: drag):**_

**age: 16**

**gender: male**

**Hair color: reddish-green**

**Eye color: blue**

**hair style: military style**

**clothing: red sweater, white scarf, jeans**

**Powers: fire breath, dragon wings, super hearing/sight**

**weakness: Cold(AKA: why he wears the scarf)**

**Species: drononius (cross between human and dragon)**

* * *

"Hey Drag! Look at this!" Beats yelled at her friend, they were in the mall but noone paid mind to them.

Well, a few asked dragon why he wore a scarf in the middle of summer, although he didn't answer, Last time he did, he had to explain his heritage to the person, then was almost dissected. He slightly shuttered at the thought.

"What is it beats?" Drag walked over to where she was, only to see her face was pressed against a music store window, how her glasses didn't break, he would never know A new cd of her favorite band "Form of motion" was displayed. She seemed to be drooling at it.

"Beats, your drooling a bit..." She looked up at dragon and wiped her mouth with her sweater sleeve.

"Heh, sorry." She then grabbed Dragon's arm, and started dragging him into the store "C'mon Drag! We need some new beats at home, and, I could use it for practice!" She gave a smile at this, Dragon blushed a bit, but kept the best striate face he could master.

Inside the store, beats dragged him to the right section and grabbed two Cd's, but then she saw some other cd's with songs she never heard them play. but she only had enough to buy one, so while she was choosing, Dragon wandered around the store for a bit.

A person caught his eye,it was a kid,maybe 12 or 13, he was bald with goggles on his head, and was wearing a green jump suit with little gadgets stuck to the front. He was holding what seemed like a laser at the cashier. He hid behind one of the cd racks. "Ok you crud muncher! Give me all the money in your register!" The boy yelled, the cashier nodded and went to the register, pulling out the money and placing it on the counter. That was the point when dragon decided to step out of the his hiding place

"Who the crud are you?" the kid yelled when he saw dragon, he aimed his laser at him, when the cashier saw this he bolted out the shop.

"Are they really that afraid of you? Your a kid!" Dragon exclaimed as the man left, he could see why he left but _still __**noone **_should be afraid of a kid.

"Heh,you must be a noob, the name's gizmo!" Gizmo seemed ready to fire, his hand was on the trigger, gloat was clear in his voice

"Stupid name."

"WHAT?!"

"Anyway~ My names Fire Dragon" Dragon slightly tugged at his scarf, shifting it a bit so gizmo could see his mouth better, which two fangs poked out of either side of his mouth, Gizmo shuddered a bit, thinking he was a changing like beast boy, dragon just gave a slight smile at this.

"So~ you gonna put all the money back like a good boy? Or will you make me force you?" He gave another smile.

"Your gonna have to make me, fang boy!" Gizmo started shooting the laser everywhere, leaving black marks on the ground each time dragon dodged

"tsk, tsk, tsk, You shouldn't be playing with lasers!" Dragon said, dodging another one that went close to his head, he liked fighting, he spared with Beats all the time, although this was his first **_real _**fight, even if it was a kid who was shooting lasers. But, he soon got bored of dogging and Beats was no where in sight _'Where are you Beats?' _he thought as he dogged another one.

"Kid,im tired of this, remember I gave you an option." He took a deep breath and sent some fire at the Gizmo's laser, which melted into a pile of goo on the floor, dragon gave a smirk. Gizmo was shocked, he stared scampering out the shops door with one question in mind _'what is he?'_.

About the time Gizmo ran out of the store, Beats walked over to him, cd in hand. "Yo Drag! I Figured out which... What happened here?" She said, noticing the burnt marks everywhere. Dragon just rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, we have to get home, it's time for training anyway" She cracked a grin at the mention of training.

"You have no way of defeating my sound waves this time!" She cried, fist in the air, determination in her voice. Dragon rolled his eyes again.

"You always say that. Leave the money on the counter and lets go" She did so, and as they walked out of the previous music store, she kept ranting about how her sound waves will knock him out and how she will win the fight this time, She then grabbed his hand, making him blush again, and ran out of the mall.

Little did they know the teen titans had watched and listened to the whole fight and conversation.

* * *

**What do you think so far?**


End file.
